HPLC is used to quantitate nucleosides in biological fluids and tissues following administration of thymidine and other chemotherapeutic agents such as MTX and Ara-C. The purpose of these investigations is to understand and relate pharmacokinetic behavior of these molecules to their biochemical and therapeutic or toxic action both in vitro and in vivo.